


Worth It

by GingerFerret



Series: 100 - 300 Words of Draco/Harry [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Falling In Love, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Personal Growth, Short & Sweet, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerFerret/pseuds/GingerFerret
Summary: Some things are worth it..





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy:) Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.

Caring, Draco found, was not for the faint of heart. It took strength, patience, tenacity - and most of all courage. Not exactly virtues he was known for. 

In the past he would not have thought it worth the effort. Would have laughed at anyone who claimed it would one day bring new meaning to his life. 

But that was before. 

Before Potter became Harry, and Draco's world gained colors he never knew existed. 

Before Harry's hands taught him that the touch of another didn't have to be cruel. 

Before Draco had let go of everything he thought he knew about himself, and kissed Harry under the stars of a cold December sky. 

Love, Draco found, was worth it all.


End file.
